The Prince's Theif
by EKat2000
Summary: Famous theif and killer, Goldy Locks, is Fiore's #1 theif/murderer. When the prince of Fiore find Goldy Locks and her stepsister playing in the woods, he decides to take them in. Only for them to steal a few gems that the kingdom found uninteresting. But a crime is a crime. Can the prince and the theif really be together? Or will they both get crushed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not really my idea, but I'll give this story a shot. If I don't feel into it I'll just give up on it.**

_**Chapter One**_

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Stop! Thief! Give that back, you horrible creature!" I heard the rich lady yell. I had only stolen 3 gems that had been laying on her lacrima tv set in her front room. It's not like they were really important or they wouldn't have been there with a 'for sale' sign attached to them.

"Capture Goldy Locks!" Some law enforcers shouted.

Goldy Locks is my name. Or at least it is to the people in Magnolia. They say that I run so fast all you can see is my hair streaking out behind me. In reality I can hardly outrun a small child. I'm able to run so fast because of the cloak I wear. I got it from the spirit world to help me steal... and sometimes... kill.

I stop at the edge of the forest I live in. I was a good mile and a half away from town. I slowly took a step into the forest. I set off a few traps that some trapper set and ran straight home. I love messing with them. It's hilarious.

"Lu-chan!" a blunet yelled.

She is my stepsister, Levy. She was wearing her favorite outfit; a yellow-orange headband, a blue belly shirt with a little bit of orange, and white capris with a brown belt.

After my mom died, my dad decided to get married to Levy's mom. A few years after they got married they also died. So me and Levy started to live in the woods. And because we were to young to get a job with out joining a guild, and because Levy isn't very fond of stealing, I steal so we can survive. I only steal what we need; A few jewels and gems to buy food and maybe even a few hunting supplies. We worked out a little system; she works with food and water and I steal and sometime, ONLY SOMETIMES!, kill.

As I said before, I do kill. I only do that when someone tries to touch Levy or me inappropriately. Or tries to steal from us. Or, on rare occasion, tries to kill us.

Levy and I are the same age but we both say that I'm the protector. I steal, I kill, I do what I can to make sure we survive.

"Hey, Levy-chan!" I call back. "I got two hundred jewels today! I also got three gems."

"Good job! You're amazing." She praised. "Can we play a game?"

"Sure. What game?" I asked.

"Let's play tag!" Levy said.

We grinned at each other. As I set down my magic cloak I slowly backed towards my favorite tree. Levy darted towards me but I saw that coming. Luckily I was closer to the tree than I was to her.

I leaped upwards and grasped the lowest branch and heaved myself onto it. As soon as I gained my balance I started to leap from tree to tree. Levy finally climbed up the tree I was just at, following me at a pace just slower than mine.

We laughed as we chased each other through the branches. It was like we never had a worry in the world. Not about food, not about being caught, and not about parents.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Natsu-san. Father wants to talk to you." My dark blue headed sister told me.

Her name is Wendy. She was wearing a blue dress with thick white straps. Her hair was pulled up in the normal double high ponytail. It was extremely long and if it wasn't in a ponytail it would drag on the ground.

"Okay. I'll be down in one second." I told her from where I was laying on my bed.

I had put on my favorite scarf, my gold trimmed black vest, and white pants with a black cape thing attached. The black gold and white was a good contrast with my salmon colored hair.

I stepped out of my newly cleaned room with Wendy and we walked to where our parents were.

Me, Wendy, and our parents are dragon slayers. Dad and me are fire dragon slayers, Mom and Wendy are sky dragon slayers. Very convenient, huh?

Dad's name is Igneel and Mom's name is Grandeeney. They are the king and queen. So I guess that makes me the prince and Wendy the princess. Yay me.

Being a prince is nice but I prefer to wander around outside the castle without guards crowding around me. The good thing about being prince is... um... I can't think of anything good about it.

We reached the room our parents are in, which happened to be the dining hall. We usually use the dining hall for guest only and use the dining room to eat in, but they love eating in places that no one in the royal family has used for over a week. I like to eat with the servants. Namely Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Happy.

We opened the door quickly and jogged up to the two. "Hello, Mother! Hello, Father!" I greeted.

"Good evening, Natsu." Mom acknowledged.

"Natsu, we need to talk." Dad said rather seriously.

"About?" I prompted.

"Well... You see..." He started.

**A/N: I decided that I was sick of writing the first chapter (I spent over one week on it) so I decided to give up with the first chapter and see if I can even do another. If I get enough reviews than I might feel motivated to write the next chapter faster. See you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat: Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long updating. So I won't make you wait any longer!**

Chapter Two

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Well... You see, Natsu..." Dad started.

Becoming impatient Mom finished for him "You need to get a fiancé. By the end of the month."

My brain seemed to be slow at processing that. Fiance. By the end of next months? What! "What! No! Not a chance! I'm _not _getting married!  
>I yelled.<p>

That seemed to startle my parents. No one really yells at them so they aren't used to it. But I think that my reaction to having to find a fiancé surprised them more than me yelling at them. Can you blame me? I was just told that I had to find someone to marry. How am I supposed to react? Happy and overjoyed? Not even if I'm threatened by Erza.

"Son, it has already been decided by the queen and I that you are getting married." Dad said, like it was a done deal. We'll see about that.

"You might be able to make me meet the girl- you might even be able to force me to get married to her- but you cannot make me have children with the girl I marry." I spat.

My sister and Mom looked stunned. Dad looked slightly angry. I stalked out of the room and ran towards my bed chamber to find Happy, my blue flying cat.

I quickly got to my room, knowing all the short cuts to take. "Happy! We're going to the forest!" I called.

I like to wander around the forest when I'm frustrated. It's the best place in the world. I feel so much more calm there.

With Happy carrying me, We left through the window, heading through the forest. I doesn't take long to get there as it isn't that far away from the castle. We land quickly and walk further into the forest.

There are tons of different scents in the forest. Floral scents, animal scents, the scent of the water. There are tons of sounds too. Everything seems so peaceful yet dangerous. It's one of the many things I love about the forest.

"That's to high, Lu-chan!" Someone hollered.

I signaled to Happy that we were going to check it out. We get closer to the people we are trying to find and see that they are leaping through the trees like monkeys. I couldn't get a very good look at them, but I know that one has gold hair, and the other has blue hair.

After watching them for a few minutes, I decided that I wanted to talk to them. So, I stepped out of the bushes I was hiding in and called up to them, "Hey! What'cha doing up there?"

They stopped and looked at me. After a weird silence the blond decided to talk. "Who the crud are you?"

I bust out laughing. She either doesn't know who I am or she just doesn't care. Which would make this even funnier.

"I'm Prince Natsu, sadly. Would the two of you like to come down from the tree?" I asked, not forgetting my manners, "It's easier to talk to the two of you that way."

They looked at each other, probably deciding whether or not to come down. Finally, they decided to get down. It's a good thing they're coming down. I don't like looking up for long periods of time. My neck starts to hurt.

The two girls slowly made their way down the tree they were in. They seemed to be experts at climbing. When they to the ground. they turned around to look at me.

"Hello, Prince," The blond said with a kurt nod of her head.

"Prince." The blunette greeted with a quick curtsy.

"Hey." I greeted. "You don't have to curtsy. Why are you two in the woods?"

"No reason." The blond said quickly.

"There's always a reason to be in the woods. Whether you're just passing through, or live here." I replied.

"Even if there is a reason for us being in the woods, we wouldn't tell _you_." The blond replied curtly.

"Come on, Lu-chan." The blue haired girl whispered. "I don't like this guy."

"Nor do I." The blond replied.

"I'm right here." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Good bye." They said.

Finally, Happy decided to come out from hiding behind the bushes we had been hiding behind. "Naaaaaastuuuuu! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiish!"

"I'm talking here." I said. Come on! Fish isn't that great!

"We are done talking." The blond declared.

"Happy? Wanna help? If you do I'll get you some fish from the castle." I bribed.

"With what?" Happy asked.

I looked at him and then at the girls and he seemed to comprehend what I was trying to tell him.

Happy's wings popped out and he flew over to the blue headed girl and grabbed her. "Meet you at the castle, Natsu!" He called, flying away as fast as he could.

"Yep!" I yelled back smiling.

**Kat: So that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! See you later!**


End file.
